


Serene

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Because this pairing needs some love, Cold War Era, Cold War References, F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, Oneshot, Rare Pair, Rare Relationships, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day's work, Prussia decides to take a walk out in the snow. Yet he is not alone as he finds himself accompanied by Belarus. — Light PruBela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serene

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Owning Hetalia is something that will never happen, ever.
> 
> **Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya ******

I could see flakes of snow floating down upon me. Most would find it pleasing, but I found it to be a nuisance. The weather in general was aggravating, along with the cold air hitting the Russian taiga that I walked upon.

Of course, I was wearing warm clothing such as a long black coat to protect me from the cold, but that alone was not enough to combat the freezing temperatures. I sighed in annoyance, I could see my breath form into mist, a characteristic of what the cold could do.

Soon I heard footsteps, this alerted me and I quickly went into a defensive stance. I barely see anyone walk around this snow forest so this sound was quite unusual. I looked around for any signs of a person, however forgetting to look back, I felt a light tug on my coat and I sprung around and jumped, feeling startled. This caused me to lose balance and I slipped, hitting my back on the snow.

I grunted in pain, and a saw a gloved hand reach out to me, I took hold of it and looked up to see who it was.

The light blonde hair, icy velvet eyes, that stoic face, those were the features I immediately recognized. She also wore a light pink coat and black high heel boots on. Yep it had to be _her_.

Once she pulled me up, I quickly brushed the snow from my coat, straightening myself. "Belarus, what brings you here?" I asked, quizzical of her presence.

"I could ask you the same question," She answered nonchalantly. "You should be back at big brother's house."

I felt like cringing when she said that. The last thing I wanted to do after a long, hard work of labor was to see that asshole.

That's right, I couldn't stand him. Ever since that dreadful war came to an end, the punishment for it was that I separate from my beloved brother and move in with him, my country became torn apart. I hated that was the outcome, but I had to comply, otherwise I would be done for. To save Germany, I had to obey the orders of the allies.

It wasn't a pleasant experience. It was hectic, I was treated like a dog as soon as I moved in, that damn Russia was no nice guy although his appearance would trick the viewer into thinking he was. I guess that was the result of living as a powerful, totalitarian superpower who his leaders were constantly strict on him and his people to outmatch his rival, the powerful capitalist country of the West, America. No surprise, they may have been allies during the second great war, but obviously the world power they achieved had went over their heads. Now they were competing for world dominance, and because of such ambitions, they could blow up the damn planet with their weapons of mass destruction.

Sucks that we have come to this, have we really sunk this low? The world was now a showcase for two powerful idiots and we were its players.

Yet, in spite of all the blood, sweat, and tears I have done in my unprofitable jobs to satisfy some damn power-hungry socialist and his ego, I will not deny that there had been some interesting moments in living here from time to time.

And here was one.

"I just wanted to go out on a walk, am I forbidden to do something like that or what?" I muttered, trying to find peace.

Oh Belarus.

She was interesting, really. Our first meeting wasn't pleasant, but to see her again in her brother's house was no surprise. When I moved in to Russia's house, she looked at me with a face that could literally make hell rise from the ground. I knew that I was receiving no warm welcome, she treated me so coldly and full of rudeness, always reminding me that I worked for Russia and had to listen to him. She would not shut up about how important he was to her, how he was the greatest, and how he would become number one and defeat that 'capitalist pig' America, which I found amusing.

Even so, Russia treated her slightly better than I, but she worked along with me in the jobs. Belarus did helped me out on occasions, trying to make me accustom my new home and the cold, as expected from a recruiter for Russia to gain more _servants_ for him. Yet, I felt like I did get along with her slightly better than her brother, but it still did not change that she had Russia as the apple of her eye. She even treated me unfairly at points in front of him just for his satisfaction. She would always be loyal to him, and would not show any fondness and even kindness for anyone else.

Or that's what they said about her.

I found it comical that she had watched me, I guess part of her job is to make sure no members of Russia's house tried to escape, and obviously I had been a close target. Given that I had done so before just so I could see my brother again. All these years living here and I was still under strict surveillance.

"Just making sure you are not attempting to escape," She said coldly. "I know you well enough that you have tried to do so a few times."

I laughed, I haven't even thought of escaping in a long time. "Not today, Bela."

She made a scowl toward me. "Does that mean you will try to again soon?"

"What? No! Why would I? It always ends badly anyway," I murmured, recalling failed flight missions. I had pretty much gave up in leaving, for now.

Her glare softened, but she still contained that cold expression. "Good. Now let us leave, Ukraine is probably making supper for us back home."

Belarus began to walk away while I stood in my spot, not even budging. I didn't feel like leaving just yet, I looked down at the trail of footprints she left in the snow. Once she noticed this, she stopped in her tracks and looked at me quizzically. Seeing her turn, I simply waved hello and she walked back, leaving another trail that covered the previous one.

"Well?"

I raised a brow. "Well, what?"

"You coming or not!?" She cried in irritation, I could tell she was getting impatient.

"Not yet," I answered. "Can't I have just a few moments alone, please?"

I heard a large sigh escape from her. "Make it quick, but I will be close by watching you. You are not to walk far."

"Now that's not really leaving me alone, right? You're supposed to be gone."

"I cannot leave you unsupervised, you know this Prussia," She replied, she was really taking her job vigorously.

I shook my head in discontent, turning away from her and sighed, might as well deal with it, I didn't want to cause any hassle. So I just walked off, continuing my course. She followed me, making sure I am not planning any escapade out of here. We stood silent throughout the walk, just feeling the cold weather and snow hit us, nothing special.

It wasn't until Belarus broke the silence by asking a question. "What are you thinking about?" She asked softly.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked dully, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Yes."

I sighed again. "Nothing."

"That's a strange answer."

"Yeah, well it's the truth."

From there she looked up at the grim sky, changing the subject. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"What? You mean this weather?"

"Yes," She answered calmly. "The snow, how it dresses the earth in white, how each unique flake floats down. A beauty."

"Meh, I don't find it special."

"Why?" She wondered.

"It's just frozen water, and it makes nature look grim and ugly along with these dull clouds. I prefer to see it in its natural beauty, filled with green and life, with the sunny sky. Here it looks like a battlefield."

"So, you prefer the warmth?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Just like big brother."

"Don't tell me you're going to start making comparisons."

Belarus shook her head. "No, I'm just pointing out a common preference."

"Ah."

"You and big brother may not like it, but. . .I do," She whispered. I could see her face lighten a bit, while it seemed faint, I'm pretty sure I saw a smile appear on her usually stoic face, admiring the weather.

I didn't want to admit it, but seeing Belarus in such a calm state was pretty soothing, she was usually so cold and distant, it was a nice to see a sweet little change. It pleased me so much that I could not resist the urge to smile back, and suddenly I felt admiring the weather myself.

And they said that she was incapable of showing emotion.

They were wrong.

The weather didn't seem to bother me anymore, rather I felt a warm feeling, and I am sure she did too.

It was refreshing.

**Author's Note:**

> I've grown to like this ship, a lot. Is it my favorite? I don't think I have one single fave, but it's up there. It sucks that the tumblr tag for it isn't updated much though. I also wanted to make a snippet of Prussia's time in USSR, and this came out of it.
> 
> Any criticism for this is welcome, I adore feedback. See you, thanks for reading.


End file.
